Of Sheriffs and Sisters
by theinstantstar15
Summary: When a new face arrives in Sherwood, how will Robin and the gang be affected? How is this girl important to King Richard and what will that mean when the Sheriff and Sir Guy learn of her existence? Spoilers for Season 2. Read and Review Please. Allan/OC.
1. At the Beginning

Robin

Robin watched as the figure threw a bow and quiver of arrows out the back of the wagon. Next a sack was thrown, and then finally the figure jumped out and rolled. Baggy clothes caked with mud were worn and an old saggy hat kept down messy hair. The figure stood up, brushed itself off and bowed towards the forest. It then turned back and bowed towards the wagon, peeling the cap off as it leaned down. Long light brown hair flowed down the young figures back.

"It's a…girl." Much stated astonished.

"Very good, Much. I see you're learning." Robin nodded amusingly at him. He watched the young girl bend down, pull up the sack and throw it over her shoulder. She looked down at her bow and quiver and sighed. A few of the arrows were obviously broken. Kneeling, she picked up the bow and strung one of the broken arrows to see if it would work. No such luck when it fell to the ground in two pieces. She sighed heavily again and picked up the entire quiver. Robin shifted and winced when he stepped on a twig, snapping it loudly. The girl's head shot up and she looked around frantically before stringing an arrow.

"Show yourself." She demanded.

Robin motioned to the gang, who began to step out from their places around the road. The girl did nothing but look coolly at all five of them.

"I don't have anything of value, so you may as well move on." She said, directing the arrow at each of them. The gang looked expectantly at Robin.

"What are you doing in Sherwood forest?" Robin asked calmly. She aimed her arrow at him, narrowing her eyes.

"That is my business, isn't it?" she countered haughtily.

"Not here." Much cut in. She glanced at him, not moving her arrow from the aim it had on Robin's heart.

"I'm going to Nottingham to find Locksley Manor." She admitted. Robin looked at her curiously.

"Why are you going there?" He asked. She hesitated, narrowing her eyes ate him.

"To find my brother." The girl finally answered. Robin thought back to his time at Locksley and didn't recall the skinny girl or her relative.

"Who?" Robin asked after searching through his memory and coming up empty.

"Robin of Locksley." She said softly, looking at the ground and lowering her arrow slightly. The gang looked at her and then all turned towards Robin, who was squinting at her.

"Brother?" Djaq repeated, watching the girl look around at all of them.

"Yes," she nodded as she looked towards Djaq. "I was sent away for schooling when I was eight and I haven't been home since. I heard my brother was my only family left." Her eyes moved to Robin, who was still staring at her intently.

"Well, Lizzy you have grown up, haven't you?" He asked with a smile while he leaned on his bow. The girl looked at him closely before placing her bow on the ground.

"Robin?" She asked. He nodded and chuckled.

"Can't even remember her own brother." He mused, prodding Much in the side with his elbow. She walked towards him when he opened his arms for a hug, but she decided to knock him aside the head instead.

"Oi!" Much exclaimed as he moved to defend his master. Robin held up his hand and looked at his sister curiously.

"What did I do to deserve that?" He asked her. She sighed as she went to grab her things.

"Robin, what are you doing in the forest robbing innocent young girls? But more importantly, why are in the forest?" Lizzy asked him with a scowl. He rubbed his tender head while scowling before answering.

"I only rob the rich, little sister. I give it to the poor." He said. Her eyes looked into his questioningly.

"What has happened to make you do such a thing?" She wondered. Robin sighed and looked down before meeting her gaze once again.

"The sheriff-"He began.

"Robin!" A deep voice yelled. Lizzy looked up into the most startling pair of hazel eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, everyone. Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. I hope you like what I've got so far. Also I don't really know what color eyes Joe Armstrong has because to me they change from blue to green to brown so I just put down hazel. So review please because if you don't I probably won't continue. Be as nice as possible please: constructive criticism. Thank you guys. Love you and happy trails.

IS15


	2. I've Just Seen a Face

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sisters':_

"_Robin!" A deep voice yelled. Lizzy looked up into the most startling pair of hazel eyes she had ever seen._

* * *

"Allan, what is it?" Djaq asked as he came to a stop by the group. He bent over and tried desperately to breathe.

"A…new…shipment…from…holy lands." He answered breathlessly, still bent at the waist. Lizzy looked down at him, and then up at her brother, who nodded.

"To the camp." Robin demanded. Everyone began to walk away, leaving a still breathless Allan and a very confused Lizzy.

"Robin." Lizzy called softly after him. The gang all stopped and looked at her. Allan looked up for the first time, noticing that someone new was there. His jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful girl and he found it hard to breathe again. Thankfully, Robin didn't notice.

"Come on." He inclined his head to Lizzy and held out his hand for her. She smiled at him and made her way towards him and the gang. Together, they walked towards the camp.

"Who is she?" Allan whispered to Will as he joined them. Will glanced at him before smirking at Djaq knowingly.

"That's Elizabeth of Locksley," Will answered. Allan stares at him. "Robin's sister." He continued when Allan said nothing.

"Robin has a…? Wow." Allan said, doing a double take of the young girl laughing with their leader. Djaq and Will nodded and shared another smile as they linked hands. "She's pretty." Allan commented, not noticing their smirks. Will sighed and looked at him sternly.

"Don't let Robin hear you say that." Djaq warned before Will could open is mouth to scold their friend.

"Why?" Allan wondered with a smile. He already knew why they were worried. Will glared at Djaq for taking his chance to reproach his comrade.

"He might try to kill you." He told Allan, sharing one more his smirks with Djaq. Allan looked at the two of them questioningly.

"You two should know by now," he smiled at them smugly. They raised their eyebrows. "I love a challenge." He grinned when Djaq rolled her eyes. He began to walk towards the brother and sister, determined to introduce himself before Robin could tell her anything bad. He was halfway there when a strong hand grabbed onto his collar and pulled him back.

"Her, I like." Was all Little John said before roughly letting Allan go. Allan nodded and straightened his collar quickly.

"Understood." He said. He knew Little John's warnings were real and that the giant man wouldn't hesitate to hurt him.

Allan began to walk again. Slowly making his way towards Robin and Lizzy, who were sharing stories with an ever eager Much.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I am so excited for this next chapter. I was also very excited for the reviews and I want to thank the people who wrote the one's I've read so far.

X-uRbAn PiXe-X: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I've been writing this for a long time so I've got plenty of chapters and trust me, I have been developing Lizzy's character like crazy while also trying to contribute the rest of the gang. I hope you enjoy the rest of it and keep up the reviewing please. Love, peace and happiness.

Conundrum18: Thank you also for reading and reviewing. This is my first story that I've posted and it's also the only one I've ever written alone, so I hope you like the rest as much as you did this chapter. I hope it goes one of the ways you would like it to. Or at least be ok with. I know, it took me forever to write her and Allan meeting without it making it seems too much like love-at-first-sight/fairytale type of thing. Keep reading and reviewing. Love, peace and happiness to you as well.

Thank you if you are a new reader and please click the little review button at the bottom and give me constructive criticism.

Love

IS15


	3. My, Oh My

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sister':_

_Allan began to walk again. Slowly making his way towards Robin and Lizzy, who were sharing stories with an ever eager Much._

* * *

Allan fixed his collar as he made his way towards Lizzy, Robin and Much.

"…your fault you never learned." He could hear Robin saying. Lizzy hit her brother in the shoulder, mad he had said that.

"No, no. _Someone _was too busy chasing girls to help me learn." She argued, hitting him again for emphasis. Robin and Much laughed, amused at her show of anger.

"You will never let that go, will you?" Robin asked, still laughing. He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her to him as she shook her head in answer. Allan took this as his chance and cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention. Three pairs of eyes focused on him. Much's smug, Robin's curiously and Lizzy's welcoming.

"Yes Allan?" Robin asked, grinning as he figured out why Allan was there.

"Just thought I'd come and introduce myself since no one else has." He answered as calmly as possible. He was finding it hard to concentrate under Robin's condescending gaze.

Robin looked to Lizzy, who was smiling up at Allan. His smile faded immediately at seeing his sister's reaction to the con-man.

"Allan, this is my sister Lizzy. Lizzy, this is Allan A Dale." He muttered, emphasizing the word 'sister' for Allan to notice. Unfortunately, Allan took no notice of this and merely grabbed Lizzy's hand firmly.

"A pleasure." He said bowing and kissing her hand. She laughed earnestly and pulled her hand back.

"You are a charmer aren't you? Tell me does that work on every woman you meet?" Lizzy commented, smiling and attempting to hide her laughter. Allan stood tall and looked her straight in the eye.

"Most. But perhaps you are too smart to fall for my little tricks." He said meekly, smirking at her expression when she lifted her eyebrow at him. "I shall have to try harder." He continued before turning and walking towards the camp that Will had just opened.

Lizzy watched Allan as he entered the camp under the door. She shook her head as she noticed Robin scowling in her peripheral vision, and made her way into the camp, noticing the detail and craftsmanship.

"A right good trick. Making your camp in the side of a hill where it can't be found." She commented, looking around at everything inside. "How did you do this?" She asked Robin, indicating the camp with a wave of her arm.

"I did it. I became a carpenter, you know." Will answered. He smiled at the praise he saw on the young girl's face. She looked at him and her smile widened.

"Well, I figured you would. Little William. I may have been younger than you, but I can remember when you first got your hands on an ax. I also remember you practicing with it and almost chopping off Lukey's arm." Lizzy recalled the times happily. "You never had good aim back then." At this she looked back at the camp. "I'd say you definitely do now."

Robin laughed and nodded as he watched Will's cheeks glow pink under his sister's praise.

"Ok, you know Will and you've met Allan, so I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang. Djaq is the girl you see cuddling in the corner with our brilliant William." He laughed again as Will's cheeks tinted again, along with Djaq's. "And Little John is the big, furry man with the staff."

Lizzy's eye widened at the sight of the giant in front of her. She looked him up and down as he just nodded at her.

"Sir, may I say that I don't believe 'little' suits you very well." She said sheepishly. Little John chuckled and nodded at her before returning to the piece of wood her had begun to carve.

"And of course, Lizzy, you remember Much. My very loyal ex-manservant." Robin continued, indicating his friend, who was fiddling with his floppy hat, looking nervous.

"It is good to see you, Lady Elizabeth." Much said, bowing deeply to Lizzy, who laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Much," she pulled away. "You are too good of a man to still be following my brother around." Much smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know." He sighed, giving Robin a look that told Lizzy everything her brother had dragged the poor man through.

Suddenly, another figure appeared through the door of the camp. It was masked and hooded, hiding everything from sight. The figure took no notice of the new addition to the group as it began to undo the ties on its cape and mask.

"Well, there was nothing much going on in the castle." The figure began, still remaining oblivious to Lizzy as the mask was untied and pulled off. "Except there is a rumor about some girl who escaped from the Holy Lands. She was apparently being held captive by the black knights and someone let her get away. The sheriff said Prince John is furious and demanding someone to hang for it."

Robin took in this information and was puzzled to find Lizzy looking somewhat afraid of the mention of the black knights. She met his gaze momentarily before shifting her eyes back to the figure. The figure turned towards the group and noted the young girl standing between Robin and Will, who were both giving her questioning looks.

"Well I missed something." The figure muttered. Looking more closely at the girl, a smile appeared. "Lisbeth of Locksley. Strange to find you here."

Lizzy smiled at the mention of the nickname only one person every called her bye. Smiling widely, she flung out her arms and hugged the figure tightly.

"Marian, how good to see you." She said, still clinging to the older woman while they both laughed.

* * *

Author's note: Ok guys, thank you so much for reading. Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, but I went to my grandpa's for his birthday and they don't have internet so I couldn't take my computer. But I did post today and it was a little longer, so that's good news. I hope you guys like what I have, especially for Lizzy and Allan's reaction's to each other. Ok, I know Marian died and everything in the last episode of season 2, but that made me very mad, so I changed it. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

Now to my wonderful reviewers:

Genevieve05--I hope you continue to like it. I'll post every chance I get, trust me. I have a few chapters already written. The only hard part is getting it all typed. Thanks for the review and keep them coming.

JustAnotherFallen--Thanks for the luck and the review. I know my story isn't anything like yours, nor am I as great as a writer, but I hope you enjoy it. Keep reviewing and supporting. Thanks again.

7PorceleinHeart7--Hey! Awesome that you got an account. I'm so excited cause now we both can have stories on here. I hope you're okay with how much this story has changed since the original you read. So keep reviewing and post your story soon. Love ya!

Conundrum18--Thanks for reviewing again. I love the part with Little John too. He and Allan are my favorite characters so it's pretty easy to write them, in my opinion. I hope you continue to like it and keep the reviews coming. Love!

Ok, I'll post as soon as I can. Thanks to my already reviewers and for those of you who haven't, click the little 'go' button at the bottom. Reviews are very appreciated and wanted. Love, peace, and happiness.

IS15


	4. I Should Tell You

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sisters':_

"_Well I missed something." The figure muttered. Looking more closely at the girl, a smile appeared. "Lisbeth of Locksley. Strange to find you here."_

_Lizzy smiled at the mention of the nickname only one person every called her bye. Smiling widely, she flung out her arms and hugged the figure tightly._

_"Marian, how good to see you." She said, still clinging to the older woman while they both laughed._

* * *

**Italics are thought unless in a spoken sentence.**

* * *

Robin smiled at the display in front of him. _Those two always got along…made life impossible for me, _he thought.

"Now, Lisbeth," Marian said as she let go of her friend. "What on earth are you doing here? Last we heard, you were at school." Lizzy looked away at Marian's question and sighed.

"I haven't been at school for almost three years." She admitted quietly, still not looking at anyone. Robin stared at her, confused at why she hadn't been at school like everyone had said.

"But that's why you were sent away." Will finally said. He still remembered the day that the young Lady of Locksley had left them for her schooling in France.

Lizzy looked up at Will and nodded. "At first it was the reason. But at this school I learned more than just how to be a lady and sewing. My guess is, my uncle, whom I lived with during that time, felt that I needed to learn to fight and defend myself in order to defend our home country." She finished with a look at Robin, who suddenly understood.

"You escaped from the black knights? You're the one they were holding captive?" He questioned. At Lizzy's nod, he continued. "Why?" A shrug was the only answer he received. He looked at Much and Marian, who both shrugged and looked back at the young girl they had once known. "There is something you're not telling me." Robin said after a moment.

Lizzy looked at her brother and decided she had no choice but to tell him everything. She sighed and sat on a small chair before facing the entire group. "Uncle Peter worked for King Richard. He was some kind of messenger that was to be used to send and retrieve message from different camps in the Holy Land. Mum and Dad sent me to him because he was closest to the charm school or whatever it was. Instead of sending me where Mum and Dad wanted me to go, he sent to a private academy for people of war. I learned how to use a bow, a sword, anything to fight with. When I was almost sixteen, he and I packed everything we needed and made our way to the holy Land," she paused to let robin understand what she and their uncle had gone there for. "He began to leave me in whatever camp was near and did his duties as a messenger. If the camp I was in fell under attack or was forced to fight, I was told to disguise myself as a boy and fight alongside the men. About a year ago, Uncle was killed in a raid during one of his jobs. I was sent to King Richard and he persuaded me to take over Uncle's duties under the pretence that I was a boy. I accepted. It was the only thing I could do and I knew that if I helped, perhaps the war would end sooner. Of course, I didn't exactly count on the black knights getting involved." She finished and looked around at the shocked faces of the gang.

"So, you fought in the Holy Land?" Much asked stupidly. Robin and Lizzy both sent glares his way.

"Is that not the story I just finished telling, Much? I swear you have not changed. Still don't know how to listen." Lizzy scolded him. Much rolled his eyes and moved over to the kitchen area to begin dinner.

"So, you haven't been schooling for ten years. You didn't learn how to sew and cook like a lady should?" Robin asked through clenched teeth. He didn't notice the glares Djaq and Marian sent him about his comment on what a 'lady' should do.

"No. But of course I never really wanted to be a lady. I always wanted to fight for something better for our people." Lizzy argued, standing to get her point across.

"Now you listen here, young lady. I will not stand for-"Robin began.

"Enough!" Marian cut in. "I will not listen to you two bicker. Djaq and I will take Lizzy to the river to get cleaned up while you boys stay here and make some dinner." She nodded at Djaq who began to prepare some clothes for Lizzy and the soap she had made. Marian turned to Robin. "_You _will go calm down. I don't care where. Stay here and do it or go for a walk, but don't come near the river while we are there." She finished and grabbed Lizzy's arm and the bundle Djaq handed her and the three of them set off for the river.

"Bloody woman." Robin muttered. Allan looked at him accusingly.

"Not important to let us know you had a sister?" He asked his leader. Robin shot him a look before he began to pace.

"I didn't want Gisbourne to find out about her. Excuse me for trying to protect what little family I have left." He defended, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. Allan scoffed.

"And who was going to tell him? One of us?" He said accusingly. _How dare Robin think we would do that!_

"Hands raised those who've betrayed the gang." Much called from his spot at the stove. Will smacked him upside the head while Allan glared at him.

"Why don't you shut up? Bloody idiot." Allan suggested menacingly.

"Why don't you just…jigger off!" Much countered. The two were so caught up in insulting each other they didn't notice John, Will and Robin watching them with amused smirks on their faces.

"You know, that's the second time you told me to 'jigger off' and I still don't know what the ruddy hell it means." Allan said, rolling his eye skyward with an annoyed sigh. Much turned towards him, wooden spoon in hand.

"It doesn't matter what it means just do it." He said. He then turned back to the stove and began to stir the stew. Allan threw up his hands and went to grab his sword.

"I'll be back." He muttered as he walked out of the camp. John, Robin and Will shared looks before going about their work.

"So what does it mean Much?" Robin asked playfully. Much banged his spoon on the table and huffed.

"Not you too master!" He whined while the other three laughed wholeheartedly at his expense.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter complete! Yay! Ok, it wasn't really hard to write Much and Allan's argument because I just used a lot of inspiration from season two. It took me a long time to write what happened to Lizzy because I wasn't sure how it would turn out. I know I'm definitely going to keep up with the messenger thing and that's why the Sheriff and sir Guy are going to want to find her so desperately. Now to my amazing reviewers:

Conundrum18--To answer your question, it does take place after season 2, so I guess you could say it's my version of season 3. I hope you continue to like it with all the crazy stuff that will happen. Keep up the great reviews. They are much appreciated!

X-uRbAn PiXiE-X--It's okay, you've reviewed and that's all that matters. It is my season 3. I agree with you completely. I didn't how they killed off two really awesome characters. Especially Marian because now that's problems for Robin that will just drive him into like a depression or something like it at least. Writing the brother/sister relationship is so much fun because I have an older brother and a lot of it comes from what we do to put each other in our places but how protective we can be. I get a lot of Robin's mannerisms not only from the show and how Jonas Armstrong betrays him, but also from the things my brother has done in certain situations. Thanks for the great review and keep them coming. Loves.

Thank you guys again so much. If you're just reading this for the first time, please click the little 'go' button at the bottom and leave me review. Thanks you guys.

Love, peace and happiness

IS15


	5. Distant Memories

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sisters':_

_Allan threw up his hands and went to grab his sword._

_"I'll be back." He muttered as he walked out of the camp. John, Robin and Will shared looks before going about their work._

_"So what does it mean Much?" Robin asked playfully. Much banged his spoon on the table and huffed._

_"Not you too master!" He whined while the other three laughed wholeheartedly at his expense. _

* * *

**Italics are thought unless in a spoken sentence.**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the river…_

"Just give me your old clothes and Marian and I will…dispose of them." Djaq told Lizzy. Lizzy stood behind the rocks of the cave to get undressed, throwing her clothes to Djaq once she was finished.

"And we've put your new clothes at the edge of the river with the soap and everything you'll need to wash." Marian said as Lizzy stepped into the cold water. "Do you need any help finding your way back to camp. Djaq and I could stay with you, you know." She continued. Lizzy shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I paid good attention on the way here. Do not be so worried, my friend." She answered, shivering as she got used to the water.

"Alright." Djaq muttered. She and Marian left the river to return to camp, leaving Lizzy alone. The young girl began to wash her body, focusing mostly on her hair.

"So far away, my love I stay, and wait for you on this endless day. The sun is high, the wind beats down on this old and ageless sacred ground…" Lizzy sang softly as she waded through the clear water. "Upon the sand in this holy land, I wait and wait for this place so grand. So far away, my love, I say that I'll wait for you on this endless day." She finished with a sigh before climbing out of the water and wrapping herself in the blanket Marian had left.

"You have a beautiful voice." Someone said from behind her.

Lizzy jumped up and spun towards the myseterious person. She smiled when she saw them, then frowned when she looked down at her blanket covered body.

"Allan, you scared me. What are you doing there?" She asked. She looked down at her body again and added, "And how long have you been there?"

Allan kept his eyes on his face as long as possible before running them over her body, still barely covered by the thin blanket.

"I was walking and I heard the singing. I haven't been here too long. Are you angry?" He said, looking back into her eyes and noticing the slight blush on her face. He smirked.

"No. As long as you don't mention the fact that when you found me, I had just gotten out of the river and was only covered in a blanket, then Robin shouldn't kill you." Lizzy responded, giving him her own smirk. Allan chuckled and moved closer to her, holding out his hands. She looked down at then curiously. "Yes?"

He laughed again. "I'm offering to hold up the blanket so that you can get dressed without the worry of me looking." She nodded and walked over to him, clothes in hand. He clutched the blanket above her neck when she gave it to him, so he could only see her face.

"Hold it above your head." She told him. He did as she said and waited. "And if you look, I'll kill you and then bring you back to let Robin get a hold of you." She warned. Allan laughed loudly and continued to hold up the sheet.

"Where did you learn that song?" He asked as he waited for her to finish getting dressed. He pulled the sheet down when she gave it a tug from the top. They smiled at eachother as she gathered the things Marian and Djaq had left her and sitting on the ground near the rocks.

"I learned it in the holy land." She answered after he had settled down next to her. Allan nodded and looked at the water as it got darker and the sun disappeared behind the trees. A comfortable silence washed over the two as they watched the sun completely disappear and stars begin to twinkle in the dark sky.

"So…how did you become an outlaw?" Lizzy asked, breaking the silence and bringing Allan's eyes to her face. He smiled widely and shook his head, remembering the trouble he had gotten into before he had met Robin.

"Doing stupid things and saying what I shouldn't have said at the wrong time. The sheriff pretty much hates me." He answered triumphantly.

Lizzy laughed at the pride in his voice. "Proud of the idiotic things you've done? No wonder you and Robin are friends." He laughed with her. "I didn't realize Sir Edward had gotten so bad." She said when they were finished.

"Oh, Mairan's father isn't the sheriff anymore. He hadn't been for a long time before he died." Allan told her. She looked shocked. "Oh, yes, you didn't know. Edward was murdered. It's part of the reason Marian is here."

"Oh, poor Marian." Lizzy sighed sadly. She looked up at the sky, then back at Allan, who smiled, trying to lighten her mood. "So how _did_ you become part of this gang?" She wondered.

"Now, that is a very interesting story…" Allan began before going into the story behind his involvement with Robin and the outlaws.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for readind this and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. It was a little hard to write this without making Allan seem like a perv for standing in the trees watching Lizzy. I hope I didn't. I just really wanted to bring their characters closer together without having anyone else around to annoy them. I hope you like where their relationship is going. There will be more action in the coming chapters, especially the next one when Robin sees Lizzy and Allan at the river.

X-uRbAn PiXiE-X--I know. I love Much's strange things that he does. He is just one of the best characters to write because as long as he has something funny he can do, it's pretty much perfect. I hope you continue to love it and please keep up the wonderful reviews. I love hearing them.

JustAnotherFallen--I had to think of my brother to get robin's reactions to pretty much anything Lizzy does. This is my AU season 3. Marian's alive but pretty much everything else form season 2 happened. So yeah, it's my season 3. Keep up the reviewing and enjoy the chapters to come. Thanks for the support.

Genevieve05--Thank you for your support and I hope you continue to like what I post. I promise I will post as soon as I can. My school starts back up in two weeks, but until then, posts should be every day or other day. Keep up with the awesome reviews.

Thank you again for those of you who have reviewed. If you haven't, please hit the lovely 'go' button at the bottom and do review.

Loves

IS15


	6. Knowing Me, Knowing You

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sisters':_

"_So how did you become part of this gang?" She wondered._

_"Now, that is a very interesting story…" Allan began before going into the story behind his involvement with Robin and the outlaws._

* * *

**Italics are thought unless in a spoken sentence.**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at camp…_

"Where is Allan?" Djaq wondered, just now noticing the troublemaker's absence. Robin looked up at her from his seat on the ground.

"He left a while ago. Went for a walk." He answered. He looked over at Marian, who smiled and shook her head at him.

"Where's Lizzy?" Much wondered aloud after a few minutes of silence. Everyone looked up. The guys looked at Marian and Djaq, who both shrugged.

"Last time we saw her, she was bathing in the river." Marian said, noticing the worried look Robin got.

"So, Allan is out walking and Lizzy is…still at the river, I guess?" Much asked. Everyone but Robin sent him a glare, knowing he was putting ideas into Robin's head.

"This I do not like." John muttered, watching Robin warily.

"Allan." Robin growled before he walked out the camp door, carrying his sword at his side.

"Uh-oh." Much said, breaking the silence and earning a smack on the head from everyone in the group. "Ow! What did I do?" He asked. No one answered, but they all shook their heads before returning to what they had been doing before.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin was searching desperately for his sister and Allan (who he was going to kill when he found him) when he heard laughter coming from down by the river. He turned that way and quickly tried to reach it.

"…no, no. He really did. Chased her around the entire Locksley village trying to get her to give it back." Lizzy was saying. Allan laughed heartily while she giggled.

"Just because he was mad that she beat him?" He asked through his laughter. Robin could see Lizzy's outline as she nodded.

"Yep. That was before he started really practicing though." She answered, trying to defend whomever they had been discussing.

"Marian beat Robin. I can actually see it." Allan commented, laughing again and causing Lizzy to laugh too.

Robin frowned and decided it was time to make his entrance. He stepped through the trees and into the clearing.

"Talking about me? Not fair to keep me out of it." He chided. Lizzy and Allan both jumped up before they noticed it was him.

"Oh. Hello Robin." Lizzy said with a smile as she wiped off the pants she had been given.

"Sorry we've been gone so long-" Allan began, but Robin cut him off with a held up hand. His smile dropped as he saw the anger in Robin's face.

"You're _sorry_? You," Robin pointed at Lizzy. "Worried me out my mind. And you, Allan. She's my _sister_!" He finished, moving towards Allan threateningly. Lizzy stepped in front of him, hands on hips.

"Robin, Allan and I have been talking. It's not like he came out here looking for me." She told her brother.

"You sure about that?" Robin asked, earning a glare from both Lizzy and Allan. He sighed in defeat as his sister continued to stare him down. "I really wish you would have kept Marian or Djaq with you. It would have made me feel better." Lizzy smiled at this.

"Since when have I ever cared what you wanted?" She asked sarcastically. Robin chucked and looked up at Allan, who still looked anger at his leader's suspicion.

"I am sorry, my friend." He said, sticking out his hand for Allan to take. When he did, Robin held on. "She is my sister though, so be warned that I will hurt you if you hurt her." He squeezed Allan's hand hard before letting go and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Let's go back to camp." Lizzy said rolling her eyes as the tension of the group slipped away.

"Much made 'chicken'." Robin told them, trying to lighten the mood. Allan nodded pensively before chuckling under his breath.

"Probably squirrel." He joked, laughing out loud with Robin. Lizzy looked at the two of them curiously.

"Squirrel?" She wondered. Robin smiled down at her and nodded.

"Squirrels seem to disappear around here a lot. Plus nobody's sure what the meat in Much's stew is." He answered her, smirking at the disgusted look on her face.

"Great." The young girl muttered sarcastically. Robin and Allan both laughed.

"You get used to it." Allan tried to reassure her. She smiled thankfully at him before turning and following Robin out of the clearing.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Marian heard laughter outside the camp, and looked up just as the door swung open. In walked Allan, Robin and Lizzy, all laughing hysterically.

"Looks like someone's getting along well." Djaq muttered from the spot next to her. Marian smiled at her and then at Robin, who had seated himself next to her. He looked much more at ease then earlier, but she could tell he still had reservations about Allan and his sister being so close. His gaze continued to wonder to Allan and Lizzy, who were sitting on Allan's bunk, talking and laughing as Much passed out the bowls.

"It feels strange, having her here." Robin suddenly admitted, lowering his voice so only Marian could hear. She nodded.

"Yes. Although it is nice to have another girl around. Djaq and I were getting tired of you lot. Thought we might have to slit your throats in your sleep." She joked, elbowing him in the ribs. He laughed at her and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss. They were interrupted by kissing noises from across from them. They broke apart and glared playfully at Lizzy, who was making a kissy face while the rest of the gang laughed.

"Ha ha. You are eighteen aren't you?" Robin asked sarcastically, chuckling at the angry look his sister sent him.

"Now I remember why you kept Marian around." Lizzy said smiling smugly at the frown Robin sent her way and dodging the pillow Marian threw at her head.

"Sorry to break up this lovely reunion you all have going on, but the shipment from the Holy Lands arrives tomorrow, Robin." Much stated. The group calmed and quieted as Robin stood up, getting ready to make a plan.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to write, but I've been kind of busy. I started this chapter on Friday afternoon, but then my friend invited me to see 'The Dark Knight' with her. Which was awesome, by the way! Then on Saturday was my other friend's sixteenth birthday and today I had church. I hope you like this chapter even though it took a while.

Genevieve05--I really thought that the last chapter was important to begin the relationship between Allan and Lizzy. Of course it's going to get better with time, so keep reading and keep up with the awesome reviews. Loves.

X-uRbAn PiXiE-X--When I thought about this story before I had written it, I didn't know who the OC was going to be with let alone if they were actually going to be with anyone at all. Robin's reaction is based 

solely on what I think he would do in that situation. I hope you like this chapter and continue to read and review please. Thanks and loves.

Everyone reading this, reviews make me smile. So please hit the little 'go' button down at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think.

Loves.

IS15


	7. Take a Chance on Me

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sisters':_

"_Now I remember why you kept Marian around." Lizzy said smiling smugly at the frown Robin sent her way and dodging the pillow Marian threw at her head._

_"Sorry to break up this lovely reunion you all have going on, but the shipment from the Holy Lands arrives tomorrow, Robin." Much stated. The group calmed and quieted as Robin stood up, getting ready to make a plan._

* * *

Lizzy watched her brother circle the gang; smirking at the position of leadership he had received since she had last heard from him.

_From Lord of Locksley to Lord of the Wood. Interesting change, _she thought. She could still remember the days when he and Will would invent the stupidest games for her and Marian to go along with. Always trying to make them be the damsels in distress. _That didn't last long, _she concluded.

Robin continued to pace, working hard to come up with a good plan to commandeer this great shipment from the Holy Lands.

"Tomorrow morning, we place ourselves in pairs on each side of the North Road, where we know the shipment will be traveling. Whatever it is, it's very likely that it will be heavily guarded. We may have to fight." He began, still pace in a circle.

"This we do well." Little John commented, earning nods from the group and even the heavily concentrating Robin.

"Exactly, John. Group will each hide in a different part of the forest. Disguised of course." Robin continued when he was sure he had regained attention.

"You mean the trees or the bushes?" Much asked seriously, receiving glares from Djaq, John, Will and Robin. Marian, Allan and Lizzy were however enjoying the show Much provided, knowing full well that it would only get better.

"Finished?" Robin asked everyone. The group nodded, knowing they needed to be serious. "Ok. Pairs are Much and Djaq, myself and Will, and then Allan, Marian and John will be our trio. Perfect." He finished and clasped his hands together to go on, when Lizzy waved her hand from her seat on Allan's bunk. "Yes, dear sister?" Robin muttered sarcastically, nearly missing the kick Marian sent his way.

"Plan on including me in the fun?" Lizzy wondered. She was very confused as to why she hadn't been assigned a pair. "The pairs would be equal if I was there. Plus you'd have a better chance." She added, appreciating the nods of approval from around the circle.

"No." Robin simply answered. Lizzy's jaw dropped as she stood from her seat.

"No? I beg your pardon?" She asked, moving forward a few steps towards her older brother.

_Definilty noble blood, _Djaq thought as she watched the small girl stare Robin down. _And definitely related to Robin._ She smiled to herself at the last part.

"I said 'no'." Robin said, continuing his argument with Lizzy.

"Any why is that?" she wondered, narrowing her eyes and clenching her jaw.

"You shouldn't be fighting." Robin answered like the older brother that he was. Everyone but Lizzy and Robin exchanged looks at this statement, wondering what the difference was between Robin's wife and his sister fighting.

"You let Marian fight. And Djaq. Why can't I?" Lizzy challenged, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. Robin rolled his eyes up and looked at the ceiling, muttering under his breath.

"Sorry, Robin, could you repeat that? I don't think we all heard you." Marian asked, grinning smugly when Robin sent a glare her way and sighed.

"I said that it's just like a woman to think she's invincible, even so young." He told them all. Marian, Djaq and Lizzy all rolled their eyes and exchanged annoyed glances. "I think this was all your doing, Marian. If you hadn't been so defiant when we were younger…" He trailed off when he saw the angry look on his wife's face.

"You're blaming me for your sister's wish to fight? If she gets that from anyone, it's you." Marian argued. She stood up and made her way over to the two siblings. "All we ever did when we were little was play war. You know that. No wonder she was so good in the Holy Land." She continued. Lizzy smiled and sent her a thankful smile, which she returned before looking back at Robin. "Besides the fact that Lizzy is well capable of making a decision like this all on her own. She is not the eight year old you remember teaching to shoot an arrow." She added softly, making sure only the two siblings understood her.

"She's right Robin. I am eighteen; no longer a child. I have grown in my ten years of fighting and learning about the wars you 'men' go off to. I have seen things I know I shouldn't have. Lived through battles I sometimes wish I hadn't. It's been a long time, brother, and we have both grown up in that time." Lizzy said, earning sympathetic looks from everyone. Robin winced at the tone in his sister's voice, momentarily being reminded of their mother and the scolding's she used to give.

"Her, I definitely like." Little John commented. He chuckled at the smile Lizzy gave him.

"If she can stand up to Robin, she's got my vote." Djaq cut in. Everyone laughed, except Robin, when Lizzy flung herself down at Djaq and hugged her tightly.

"Just let her fight please, Master. You know your sister kind of scares me and I'm afraid of what she'll do if she isn't allowed to fight." Much pleaded with Robin. Lizzy bared her teeth and growled at him, laughing when he pulled back from her. Everyone looked quizzically at Much.

"Fine." Robin finally shouted, annoyed that his entire gang was against him. Lizzy clapped her hands happily and hugged him.

"See, big brother? That wasn't so hard. Plus, you know you won't be sorry." She told him. She kissed his cheek before sitting in the circle to play cards with the gang. Robin tapped Will on the shoulder and motioned to the corner.

"Make her a tag, Will. I have a feeling she's going to be here a while." He said, rubbing his hands over his face when the carpenter nodded and made his way back to the circle. Robin stayed in the corner, watching. His eyes focused on his sister as she laughed and smiled. Memories of their younger days flew through his mind, making him smile along with her. He sat down out of the circle and watched her for another moment. "Good to have you back." He whispered to no one. He leaned against the wall in his chair and began to plan their attack on the caravan tomorrow.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Gisbourne! Oh, Gizzy!" Sheriff Vaisey shouted from his desk. Guy entered the room solemnly and waited for instruction. "Oh, don't just stand there sulking Giz. Would you like to know what I have learned that is so important?" He continued, frowning playfully at Guy.

"I am sure you will tell me whether I want to know or not, my lord." Guy responded. The Sheriff sighed and threw his hands up in defeat at Gisbourne's bored tone. "I am sorry, my lord. I am intrigued; do go on." He corrected himself when the sheriff said nothing.

"Of course you are. Alright, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you." The Sheriff consented. He stood from his desk and made his way to the window. "Our dear friend Robin Hood had a baby sister." He continued, smiling when Gisbourne just stood there. "And do you know what else, Gizzy?"

Gisbourne winced at the annoying nickname, but shook his head. "I do not, my lord." The Sheriff smiled, making Guy raise an eyebrow, wondering what had made him so excited.

"Rumor is that she is a very important messenger for the king." The sheriff said happily. Guy raised his eyebrow higher, smirking slightly. "And there's another rumor that she's on her way here. That means that she will find Robin before she comes here. So if we find Robin…" He trailed off, letting Guy take over the plan.

"We find the girl." Gisbourne understood completely. Sheriff Vaisey clapped his hands.

"Good job Gisbourne. Now, hopefully this little plan you've come up with to capture our annoying outlaw friend will work in our quest to find his little sister." He commented. Guy nodded and waited for further instruction. "Well, what are you standing there for? Don't you have somewhere you have to be tomorrow morning? Get a move on Giz." Sir Guy bowed and left, rolling his eyes as he went.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

In his room, Guy sat on the bed silently. Locksley was quiet and he had no one to give him any comfort or entertainment. No woman had caught Sir Guy's attention since Marian, and she had left him.

Tired and unhappy, Guy began to undress. He was muttering under his breath the entire time, not making sense to the servants passing in the hallway, but only to himself. He lay on the covers and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come quickly.

Tomorrow was going to be quite a day.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin sighed happily from his bunk. Marian was curled into his side, sleeping peacefully. He could just see the outline of his sister, sleeping on the bunk Allan had offered her. He smiled as he looked around at his gang, all happy and peaceful. This was how it was supposed to be. Happiness and peace; two things Nottingham never saw very much.

Marian moved in her sleep, laying her arm over Robin's stomach and her head on his shoulder. Content that everything was fine, he closed his eyes. Before sleep overtook him, he thought about what they had planned for the caravan.

Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this and I hope the longer chapter made you happy. This story has gotten a lot more hits than it has reviews and I don't really like that. So please review even if it's to say you didn't like it. I understand everyone has their opinions.

JustAnotherFallen--Thanks for the review again. I knew I needed to add something for Robin and his old friends to have done when they were younger. Hopefully you like what I did with this chapter. I also made it longer and I'm planning on doing so with every chapter. Hope you liked it.

Genevieve05--I'm glad you think Robin and Lizzy actually act like siblings. Of course it is kind of easy for me considering I have an older brother. I hope this chapter is to your liking as well and keep the reviews coming.

Conundum18--Thanks for the review. There wasn't much Allan/Lizzy in this chapter, but there are other parts of the story, even though that it my favorite part to write. Keep the great reviews coming, I enjoy them very much.

X-uRbAn PiXiE-X--Thanks for reviewing again. Robin is my ideal for the perfect way overprotective brother. He just makes it so easy to write. Keep reviewing.

Ok, I have an idea and I wanted to know what you guys thought. I was thinking of maybe making this a Guy/OC also. Even though I don't really like him, I don't plan on killing him off anytime soon and I wanted to give him some kind of character to go on. Plus it will make the chapters longer. I'm not sure what I want to do, so your reviews and opinions will really help me decide. Just tell me what you think and I'll take everyone's advice into consideration.

If you haven't reviewing before, I would really appreciate if you would press the button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think, good or bad. Thanks for reading.

Loves

IS15


	8. Take it Like a Man

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sisters':_

_Marian moved in her sleep, laying her arm over Robin's stomach and her head on his shoulder. Content that everything was fine, he closed his eyes. Before sleep overtook him, he thought about what they had planned for the caravan._

_Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day._

* * *

The next morning, the gang woke up refreshed and ready for the ambush they knew was coming. They quickly gathered their weapons and headed out to north road. The plan was to wait for the caravan before bringing on the ambush.

"Okay, pairs move to your hiding spots and be ready for the signal." Robin told them before he and Will ran up the hill to hide in the bushes. Everyone else divided into pairs and made their way to their hiding spots.

A few hours passed before Robin's ears picked up the sound of wheels coming down the road. He nodded to Will, who then stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Everyone moved from their hiding spots and into the middle of the road, stopping the caravan in its path.

"This is an ambush!" Robin yelled. He held his bow, an arrow pointed at the driver.

"Exit the carriage!" Will added.

"We'll take your gold, silver and jewels, please." Marian said, holding her sword up.

"Give it willingly," Little John began.

"And we take one-tenth." Djaq finished for him.

"Resist." Much stated.

"Or fight." Allan added.

"And we take it all." Lizzy finished. The whole gang waited for the door to open, all holding their weapons up preparing for an attack. They tensed as the door open and a pair of black boots showed underneath it.

Robin's brows furrowed as he saw the boots. He tensed as the person wearing them stepped into the light.

"Well, if it isn't Sir Guy of Gisbourne." He said, venom dripping from his voice. Guy smirked at his hatred and moved closer.

"Robin Hood. What a nice surprise." Guy remarked. He then turned his eyes to Marian, who was glaring at him. "Ah, Lady Marian, how has the forest been to you?" He asked her, his smirk growing as her eyes narrowed.

"Guy, what do you want?" she asked her voice low and menacing. He quirked an eyebrow and looked her up and down, his smile growing yet again as she gripped the hilt of her sword tighter.

"I would think that would have been obvious, but sadly that is not what I am supposed to acquire from this little mission the sheriff has sent me on." Guy answered, looking her up and down again for effect. Robin growled in his throat and pulled the string of his bow tighter, itching to let the arrow go.

"What is it you have come to acquire, Sir Guy of Gisbourne?" Lizzy wondered, watching the exchange with interest. Sir Guy's eyes landed on her and he chuckled deeply.

"I'm guessing it would be you, Lady Elizabeth of Locksley." He replied. Lizzy furrowed her brow in response and looked at Robin, who refused to take his eyes off Guy.

"How do you know she's the Lady of Locksley, Gisbourne? She could just be some girl we decided to let in the gang after one of the sheriff's idiotic raids in town." Robin told Guy, the corners of his mouth turned up in a taunting smile.

"I just do, Locksley. Guards!" Guy yelled. Guards came from around the carriage and inside, armed and prepared to fight.

"How many?" Robin muttered, moving backwards with the gang.

"Fifteen." Djaq answered, her eyes sweeping over the guards as they waited for Sir Guy's signal to attack.

"These are the choices, Locksley: One, give me the girl and we'll leave your little gang alone; two, refuse and we can just kill all of you now and take the girl by force." Guy told Robin. The two glared at each other for a moment while Robin played the options over in his head. He didn't want to let Lizzy go, but he didn't wish any harm on the gang.

Lizzy put her hand on Robin's shoulder, causing him to look at her questioningly. She nodded and he sighed loudly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked his sister, looking from her to Guy and back. "Gisbourne will not hesitate to hurt you." Lizzy gazed at him, and then looked over at this Gisbourne.

"I will not allow harm to come to you or this gang, Robin. You've worked hard. Besides, you can just come rescue me." She said, smiling at him at the last part. Robin nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked over to Marian, who shrugged and looked at the girl she had always thought of as a sister with sad eyes.

"It's her decision, and we have to let her make it for herself. You know we could rescue her and she would come out almost completely unscathed." Marian tried to reassure him, and herself. She could not bare the thought of Guy being able to torture the sweet, young girl.

"No way. Master, we cannot let Gisbourne win." Much cut in the conversation, keeping his eyes trained on the guards waiting anxiously to fight.

"Much, what else do you expect us to do? I do not wish to pin the gang against fifteen guards if there is another way. Now Marian is right," Robin told him. "It is Lizzy's choice." He looked at his sister at the end, who nodded and immediately began shedding her weapons for Much to take.

"You better come get me Robin or I swear I will kill you myself when I find a way out." She told him seriously before enveloping him in a tight hug. "The king is coming home, brother. Don't fail him." She whispered in his ear before releasing him and making her way towards the carriage.

Guy was pleased they had given up so easily and called two guards up to shackle the girl and led her into the carriage.

"You made the right decision, Hood. Hopefully she talks easily, for I do not wish to have to torture her too much. It would be so tiring for me." He taunted Robin, grinning as the leader of the outlaws had to be held back by Marian and his idiot slave. "Have a good day, Hood." He nodded before making his way into the carriage.

"You had best watch your back, Gisbourne. I won't hesitate to kill you the next time you cross me." He heard Robin threaten as the carriage began moving towards Nottingham. He ignored it and turned his attention to the young girl seated across from him.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Robin, it will be alright." Djaq tried to comfort their leader as they watched the carriage drive away.

"I shouldn't have let her go. I should have thought of something else." Robin shook his head sadly. He had just let that monster take his sister from him.

"There was nothing we could do. We will get her out tonight, but you have to calm down or you won't be going." Marian said, helping Much carry all of Lizzy's stuff as they started off for camp.

"I beg your pardon?" Robin asked incredulously. "I believe I'm in charge of this gang." He informed her. She rolled her eyes at him, sharing a look with Djaq and mouthing 'men'. Djaq laughed and nodded before taking Lizzy's things from Much. She and Marian increased their pace, knowing the men wouldn't follow them, and continued walking towards the camp, whispering and giggling.

"What was that all about?" Will wondered, looking at Robin. Robin shrugged and ran his hands over his face. Allan came up next to Will and put his hand on the carpenter's shoulder.

"I believe it's a women thing, my friend." Was all he said. All the men chuckled and nodded. Robin smiled and clapped Allan on the back.

"That it is my friend." He said, watching Marian and Djaq closely. "That it is."

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

_In the carriage…_

Gisbourne was watching Hood's sister closely, waiting for tears to come. She was just sitting there, staring at him angrily, one eyebrow raised.

"What are you staring at?" He demanded, noting how his angry tone didn't affect her stare or the hatred in her eyes.

"A monster." Lizzy answered, letting a smirk peek at the corners of her mouth. She watched in satisfaction as Guy flexed his hands in order to keep from hitting her. "I can't wait to see the day when King Richard returns and hangs you for your offenses against him." She continued, knowing her words were going to get her in trouble, but welcoming what she knew was her duty.

"If you live long enough." Guy countered, trying very hard not to hit her. The sheriff wanted her unharmed, and it was killing him.

"So you admit you will be hanged for your crimes?" She asked him, fully smirking now as confusion and then realization passed over his features.

"Gag her. If I have to listen to that voice anymore I won't be able to keep my promise to the sheriff." Guy commanded one of the guards sitting by Lizzy. The guard immediately grabbed the cloth and tied hit around Lizzy's mouth, allowing her enough time to bite his hand. He made a move to hit her. "Don't touch the girl! Not only will I have your head, but the sheriff will see to it that you receive the same fate as her." Gisbourne snapped, kicking the guard's leg. The guards nodded and gave a simple 'yes, sir' before continuing to gag Lizzy.

Several curses could be heard being muttered through the gag, but Guy paid them no mind as he watched the carriage grow closer to Nottingham. Quiet washed over him as the girl stopped cursing him. However, she continued to glare angrily at him. He still felt no qualms with taking her prisoner, but a voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that torturing her would be like torturing Marian.

He looked at Elizabeth of Locksley and sighed as he saw the glare, making him remember how hard Marian had fought against everything he stood for. This girl was so young and yet she knew better than Guy what she stood for and what she fought so hard to protect.

"We're here."

The guard's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked away from the prisoner and made his way out of the carriage, listening as the guards dragged Lizzy out and began to follow him towards the dungeon. Guy knew the next few hours were going to be interesting.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry it took me a while to update. This chapter was hard for me to write. I've kind of had writer's block. I hope you liked this chapter. Please don't kill me for making Lizzy go willingly. I really didn't feel like having a fight and trying to think of a way to make her get captured without it being stupid. Plus I figured she'd be able to give herself up easily and could convince Robin to let her do it. Don't kill me! I know the ending is kind of weird, but I needed to kind of build on the relationships Guy has. It in no way insinuates that Guy and Lizzy will be getting together. Trust me, they won't. I just wanted to give him something to remember and make him question the beliefs he has and his job. The OC for Guy will enter in the next few chapters.

Ok, I gotten a few reviews after I posted this and they all wondered why Lizzy turned herself in. I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain it. After being in the Holy Land, Lizzy has learned that sacrifice is madatory in order to triumph. I know you guys are a little upset that I let it happen, but I promise it will fit into the story.

The phoenixfire--Well thanks for the advice. Trust me, I don't want to put Lizzy and Guy together. That would be…..weird. And just to let you know I like your reasons for keeping Lizzy with Allan. I think they are very valid. ;) Allan is my fav, so trust me when I agree with you completely. Thanks again and keep the reviews coming.

Genevieve05--That's why I wanted to have a little Guy/OC in there. Keeping his mind off Marian, would be helpful. Of course Much is afraid of Lizzy. He's afraid of like everything. Hope you continue to like how it's going. Keep reviewing cause it makes me smile.

KatGirlMeow--I'm sorry you didn't find it too…jk. Thank you for the love. Allan and Lizzy are going to go very far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it wasn't what you wanted it to be. Thanks again for the review and please keep them coming.

X-uRbAn PiXiE-X--Well Lizzy is his younger sister. I know you won't be reading this for a while, but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the ones after that I know will already be posted. Thanks for the reviews you've given and I hope they continue when you get back.

You've made it this far in the story so I'm pretty sure sending a review wouldn't be too hard. Please leave constructive criticism. Thanks.

Loves

IS15


	9. The Hard Knock Life

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sisters':_

_The guard's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked away from the prisoner and made his way out of the carriage, listening as the guards dragged Lizzy out and began to follow him towards the dungeon. Guy knew the next few hours were going to be interesting._

* * *

"Ok, this is what we're going to do," Robin began, addressing the gang as they sat around the camp fire. He was pacing back and forth as he talked, rapidly explaining the hair-brained scheme he had concocted to save his sister. "We go to Nottingham and, of course, break into the dungeons where they will obviously be keeping her."

"Robin, you know we have no way to get in or out after the whole…" Marian paused in her argument to look at Allan, who was focusing intently on his feet. He knew she was talking about his betrayal and how he had told Sir Guy and the Sheriff every entrance and exit of the castle.

Robin nodded, not really paying attention to her interruption. "Then we make our way out, maybe fight a few guards. See, everything will be alright." He continued, showing the gang he was not going to listen to reason. He would not look at any of them and continued to pace back and forth at the entrance to the camp.

Little John looked at Marian and shook his head. "Robin, you know we cannot get in easily anymore. Besides that, you need to calm down." He told their leader, leaning against his staff.

"I am very calm, John. Would I have a reason to be otherwise?" Robin asked him, still pacing. John sighed and looked back at Marian, who nodded. He made his way over to Robin and started pacing behind him.

"I am sorry, Robin." He said right before he brought the end of his staff down on the outlaw's head, knocking him to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Master!" Much yelled, running over to John and Robin. He looked down at Robin before glaring at John. "Was that really necessary?" He sighed when John shrugged.

"Let's go." Will said, picking up his axe and heading towards the entrance of camp. "Marian, stay with Robin." He commanded. She looked at him offensively, opening her mouth to retort.

"Marian, stay with him." John intervened. She turned her head towards him and clenched her jaw, nodding slightly. She sat down with a huff and leaned her elbows on her knees like a petulant child.

"Yeah, it's not like we'd leave Much with him." Allan commented, walking out of the camp. Much frowned and followed him.

"And why is that?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Allan, Will and John shot him a look while Djaq smirked.

"Do you remember what happened last time we made you stay with unconscious Robin?" Will asked, annoyed the ex-manservant didn't remember. Much shook his head and looked thoughtful. "You untied him, Much." Will finally answered.

Much narrowed his eyes at Allan, who was laughing silently beside his friend. He 'hmphed' and crossed his arms tighter over his chest, glaring at the other four gang members.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRH

"Ah, the young lady of Locksley." The Sheriff remarked as he looked through the bars of the cage. He smiled evilly when she just glared at him.

"She was with Hood's gang, like you said she would be my lord." Guy said, waving the dungeon keeper away.

"Good job, Gizzy. Oh, la did a, this is exciting." The Sheriff smiled, tapping the ends of his fingers together in joy, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be the leader of Nottingham. Lizzy just looked at him and rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"You know, you're exactly what my brother said you would be." She told the Sheriff smugly. He leaned in towards the bars, wondering what she was talking about.

"Oh, and what did your outlawed big brother tell you?" He asked curiously.

"That you're a desperate old man who tortures the innocent because it makes you feel better about your miserable life." Lizzy answered, smiling widely when he frowned and moved away from the bars.

"Well, that is good old Robin Hood for you." He surprised her by smiling. "Of course, he will soon learn the error of his ways when we make a public hanging of his darling little sister." He laughed at the angry expression on her face.

"Trust me, sheriff, when the time comes you and your tight leather wearing manservant here will get exactly what you deserve." Lizzy said tightly, glaring at the two men. Sir Guy stepped towards the bars, wanting to get his hands on the young girl.

"You will hold your tongue. You are speaking to the Sheriff of Nottingham. You and your brother are no longer nobles and will respect what he wishes." He reprimanded her, wishing there were no bars in his way so he could smack her just once. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we are outlaws so why would we respect his wishes? I wouldn't respect him even if I was a noble, which technically, I am." She smiled sweetly before continuing. "It's King Richard's decision."

"Bored now," The Sheriff cut in. "Take her and torture something I actually want to hear out of her, Gisbourne." He commanded. Sir Guy nodded and waved the keeper over to get the door unlocked. 

"Oh, and Sir Guy?" He said. Guy lifted an eyebrow while the door was opened. "This castle could use a few tortured screams to lighten it up." With that, he left.

Guy smiled thinly, grabbing Lizzy by the arm to drag her to the torture room.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"This is bad, very bad." Much chanted as the gang watched the castle gates.

"Do you want to join Robin?" Allan asked threateningly, turned to the source of his annoyance. He raised his fist. Much shook his head and clamped his mouth shut. Djaq and Will both chuckled, sharing a knowing glance.

"Quiet you two." Will hushed them. They all moved their eyes back towards the gates, looking for a way inside.

"There's the Sheriff." Djaq said, pointing towards one of the windows.

"Sundown, we go." Little John said, motioning for them to disperse amongst the crowd and prepare.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long, you guys. I have been busy and sick and getting ready for school next week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

There is no way for me to explain why Lizzy decided to get captured. I know some of you are a little angry, but it really was for the good of the story. Besides the fact that I really didn't know how to make her get caught without making her seem like a girl who couldn't protect herself. Robin's turned himself in a few times, so let it go people.

Genevieve05--I can't explain my reasons for Lizzy getting captured other than what is above. I hope it helps a bit. Thanks for remarking on the good in the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Keep the reviews coming because they make me oh so happy and I need it with school starting soon.

KatGirlMeow--Thanks for the awesome feedback. Allan does need a damsel in distress, and maybe in the next chapter (wink, wink) you will see their relationship escalate a bit. Keep reviewing please because as ii said, it causes me great happiness.

Knight Vampire--Thanks for the multiple reviews. I enjoy your commentary on every chapter. I agree. Guy either needs to join Robin or find someone who loves him (wink, wink). Keep reviewing. Oh, and I agree again. Being caught up sucks because you never know when the person will post. It kills you doesn't it?

Thanks guys for reviewing and keep them coming.

Loves

IS15


	10. Everyday the Wicked

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sisters':_

"_There's the Sheriff." Djaq said, pointing towards one of the windows._

_"Sundown, we go." Little John said, motioning for them to disperse amongst the crowd and prepare._

* * *

Marian watched Robin's body, tied to a tree just outside the camp. _This seems familiar,_ she thought bitterly. Robin lowly moaned, and his body tried to shift against the ropes. His eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings.

"Well, good morning sunshine," Marian commented dryly. Robin's eyes found hers and he smiled momentarily before he noticed his lack of freedom to move.

"Marian, my love," He began, looking down at the ropes. "Why exactly am I tied up?" His eyes found hers again and held them.

"Well, apparently Little John thought you would cause a few problems if you were allowed to go to Nottingham." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"And why didn't Much stay with me?" Robin wondered. He knew the manservant would have let him go and he wished they had let him stay.

"Are you serious? We all remember what happened the last time Much was supposed to 'keep an eye on you'. You almost killed Gisbourne." She told him. He sighed and let his head fall back on the tree.

"I don't suppose you would…" He tried, glancing sideways at her. All he got in return was a glare and another sigh.

"Idiotic fool," Marian muttered. She received a scowl telling her Robin had heard her. "Trust me, Robin of Locksley; those ropes are not coming undone." His scowl deepened and she just stared back at him, a defiant look on her face.

"Marian, I am ordering you, as your husband, to untie me and give me my weapons." Robin said strongly, using his commanding leader voice to try and intimidate her.

"And Robin, I am ordering, as your wife and someone who's very annoyed right now, to shut up." She countered, smiling evilly when he narrowed his eyes.

RHRHRHRHRHHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHRHHRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Tell me what you know, and this will all stop." Guy tried to coax the younger Locksley into giving up yet again. Lizzy was struggling a little against the ropes that held her wrists. She was hung up over a fire (A.N.-yes just like Robin in sisterhood except the snakes. That's kind of the point) and was slowly being lowered towards it.

"Maybe, you could stop wearing so much leather and you might not be as ugly," Lizzy retorted tiredly but strongly. She lifted her head and looked him up and down, trying her best to look condescending. "Maybe."

Guy frowned at her before allowing the rope to lower another notch. Lizzy groaned inwardly as the rope pulled on her sore wrists. Guy could see the pain, and he smiled smugly at the marks he could just barely see on her wrists.

"Now are you going to cooperate?" He asked her, lifting an eyebrow.

Lizzy looked at Sir Guy, a tired but still determined look on her face. "No." she scoffed with as much strength as she could.

Guy gripped the handle of the whip he had brought with him. He wanted so much to strike her repeatedly with it. She reminded him of Marian, just after he had learned she was the Nightwatchman. It scared him more than anything.

A knock interrupted Guy's troubled thoughts, and the sheriff walked in, looking somewhat displeased. He gazed up at the young girl hanging on the ropes before returning his attention to Gisbourne.

"Now Gizzy, why have I not heard any screams for mercy?" He asked his manservant, frowning.

"She has not screamed yet my lord. She seems to be very strong willed." Guy answered, trying not to let his thoughts affect the job he had.

"Obviously. I get that part." The sheriff gritted out between his teeth, trying his hardest not to yell.

"She won't tell me anything either. No matter what I do. I'm not sure we can get anything out of her today." He heard Guy said as he surveyed the girl over the fire.

"Oh la di da did a, then. Just leave her there for a while. Maybe a good, _warm_ night's rest will do her some good." The sheriff answered, rocking back and forth on his heels before walking towards the door. Gisbourne reluctantly followed behind him, taking on last look at Lizzy before shutting the door.

Lizzy sighed and looked down at the flames no more than eight feet below her. She could feel the heat pushing under her skin, causing her to shiver. Laying her head on her arm, she silently willed Robin to come and save her from the mess she'd gotten herself into.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Will." Allan whispered harshly after his friend smacked a guard on the head without waiting for the signal. Will just shrugged and looked over at Djaq expectantly.

"In." she commanded hurrying them through the window she had just gotten opened. They climbed through and quietly made their way into the hall, where they met Much and John dressed as guards.

"Ok, this is what we do..." John began to explain the plan, hurrying them down the hall.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Robin, you are just angry you cannot be the hero and save the damsel in distress. Not that Lizzy's a damsel or anything." Marian was arguing with her husband, who was still tied to the tree. She rolled her eyes at how conceited he could be, even when worried about his own flesh and blood sister.

"That you are right about. Now that you mention it, I haven't rescued that many damsels in my career as an outlaw," he paused, looking pensive. "You and Djaq are far from in distress, even at the worst times. And Lizzy…oh my dear sister has been off in the Holy Lands, _spying_ I might add. Damsels? Ha!" He ended with a sarcastic laugh, hoping it would help his point.

"You still have to be a bloody hero all the time, you fool. Always trying to be the one to save the day, no matter how much it cost you." Marian narrowed her eyes at his slightly smug expression.

"You know, my lady, you have called me a fool many times and it has never bothered me." He said, knowing it was getting on her nerves. That was exactly what he wanted.

"Shut it, Robin." She muttered. He smiled his smug smile at her, so she turned away and started fiddling with the grass.

Behind her, her husband smiled and shook his head, happy he could get on her nerves, and hopefully, wanting his plan to work so he could get to Lizzy.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Oh just kill me now." Lizzy complained in her half sleeping state. A wave of dizziness crashed into her and she pushed back the bile threatening to rise in her throat. She was so hot and just wanted to sleep. She shifted her arms, wanting the pressure on her wrists to loosen. Faintly, she heard the door open, but she didn't care anymore.

"Now we wouldn't want that." A familiar voice called out to her. Her eyes snapped open sleepily and she smiled.

"Allan." She said happily, well, as happily as she could considering. He smiled at her reassuringly and motioned towards the door. Slowly, Much, Djaq, and Will made their way into the room.

"I'm here too you know." Much whined showing he had heard the conversation between the young girl and his fellow outlaw. Lizzy tiredly rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"Yes, Much, and I appreciate you coming. Can someone find a way to get me down from here please?" She asked, leaning her head on her arm again, wanting desperately to let the darkness consume her.

Allan looked around and noticed the crank. He suddenly remembered Robin telling him how he had escaped a situation much like this one when the sheriff's sister had shown up. He walked over to it and lowered the rope a few notches, carefully calculating the distance between Lizzy and the fire.

"Allan! What are you doing?" Djaq exclaimed quietly, rushing towards him.

"If we lower her far enough, she can swing over to the ledge and we can catch her." He explained as he let the rope lower one more notch. "There."

Lizzy was burning up even more now and sweating profusely through the clothes Marian and Djaq had provided her with. She started to see black dots in her vision, but she blinked them away, focusing all her energy on staying coherent.

"Ok Lizzy, we need you to swings towards us, alright?" Will explained calmly. He faintly saw Lizzy nod and noticed the strain on her muscles when she prepared to swing backwards.

Lizzy clenched her teeth against the pain and muttered up just enough strength to help her swing towards the ledge.

"That's it. Keep going. Almost there." She could here Allan muttering words of encouragement, making her keep swinging with all her might. Finally, she felt two pairs of hands grab her and two more reach for the ropes. Her arms fell weakly to her side as she was pulled away from the fire. A cool hand caressed her forehead momentarily.

"She burns." Djaq murmured. She watched as the young girl stood as tall as she could, still being held onto by Allan and Will. "Can she walk?" she wondered.

"Yes." Was the weak answer Lizzy gave before attempting a step forward. Her knees buckled instantly and she felt herself being lifted into a strong pair of arms. Her head lolled on to a comfortable shoulder before the darkness consumed her.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"My lord, I think we should at least put the girl in the dungeons." Guy tried to reason with the sheriff as the sky began to darken outside the castle windows.

"Tsk, tsk, Gisbourne. We have to sweat her out. It's a useful tactic, trust me." Was the reply he received.

Guy sighed and turned to look out the window again. The girl just reminded him so much of Marian and he couldn't stand the thought of the lady he has once loved hanging over that fire. Even after she had told him she was marrying Robin Hood, he couldn't help but still have the feelings for her. 

He looked down at the courtyard, noticing several guards running towards the entrance to the castle. His brow furrowed, and he squinted to see. He saw a big man with a giant staff walk out first, fighting off as many guards as possible, but it wasn't until he saw another man come out carrying what looked like a girl in his arms. His eyes widened as he realized it was Locksley's sister.

"Outlaws!" He yelled before rushing out of the sheriff's office, clutching his sword. By the time he reached the courtyard, the outlaws were riding away on their stolen horses, making towards the forest.

"Gisbourne!" the sheriff's yelling could be heard from the castle. Guy ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Great." He muttered before turning to go inside.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it was so late guys. I just started school on Monday and it's been a seriously hectic week for me. Being a junior sucks. I've already had so much homework this week, but I have been working on writing the story. However, this is the first chance I've gotten to type at all. I hope you like the chapter, because it was a hard one to write. I know I also promised an OC for Guy soon, but I'm still developing that character and I don't want to add her in just yet. Plus, I'd like to establish a bit more of a relationship between Allan and Lizzy first. Ok, now on to my reviewers who have been sooooooooooooo patient with me and for that I thank them with every fiber of my being. Please continue to be patient because we have play tryouts at my school next week and I'm being student director so it's going to be really slow from about next week to December. I will post whenever I get the chance, even if it means I have to stay up until four in the morning to do so. Oh, and I would like to apologize for any Gisbourne fans out there that don't like the way I portrayed Guy in this chapter, but it is my story and I ask that you consider by side before you just stop reading the story. Ok, reviewer time:

Genevieve05--Well, I'm very happy that you've enjoyed the characters and how I've been desperately trying to keep them the way they really are. Yeah, I love anything where Much ends up being the butt of the joke just because he's so perfect for that part. Hopefully the outlaws stepped it up enough for you. I'm not very god at writing really detailed fight scenes though, so please don't count on that happening too often….I mean the fighting, not the stepping up. The outlaws are so much fun to write because each character is so different in everything they do. Well, thank you for the reviews and I can assure you that in the next couple of chapters, there will be Allan/ Lizzy fluff. Thanks again and I hope you continue to like the story.

KatGIrlMeow--Well, trust me, your review did make me very happen. I think the reviews are one of the best parts of the story, even if there aren't many. I'm glad you liked Gisbourne and the Sheriff so much and thought I stuck with their characters. After seeing the end of season two, I kind of wanted to angst up Guy's character just because I knew what happened in the Holy Lands would leave quote a scar and I figured what better way to relive that then a young girl who's just as defiant and headstrong as Marian? Keep up the reviews because, especially now with all the school stuff I have going on, they'll make my days so much brighter.

Knight Vampire--Little John is yoda….but a lot taller and more hair. . Not allowing Robin to go was something I knew I would do just because I wanted to put myself in a brother's shoes and think about how distraught I would feel and how I would most likely be nervous and itching to get my sister back. I figured Robin would be dangerous with those emotions building in him, even my own brother would be like that. So I'm happy you liked that. FINALLY! Someone who understands that Lizzy felt obligated to go willingly. Plus she loves her brother and she's come to love the gang very quickly, so at this moment I would just like to let you know that you are one of my favorite people for understanding my logic, however crazy it can be. Keep up the reviews, because I really need it with all the stress to come in the next month or two.

Okay, I've noticed that the chapters get hits, but no one reviews. Guys and girls, just to let you know, reviews really help an author, especially me. I thrive on knowing how people feel and helping them understand things. So please, just take a moment to write some constructive criticism. You know you'd want it too.

Thanks and I hope everyone's summer is going well or that the school year has been good so far. Or whatever else is going on in your life is good.

Loves

IS15


	11. Burnin' Up

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sisters':_

"_Outlaws!" He yelled before rushing out of the sheriff's office, clutching his sword. By the time he reached the courtyard, the outlaws were riding away on their stolen horses, making towards the forest._

_"Gisbourne!" the sheriff's yelling could be heard from the castle. Guy ran his hand over his face and sighed._

_"Great." He muttered before turning to go inside._

* * *

_Back at the tree Robin is tied to…_

"Where are they?" Robin suddenly asked, looking solemn.

Marian sighed. "Don't worry so much. For the hundredth time, they will be fine." She told him calmly, hoping her mood would help change his.

"Well pardon me for worrying about my gang while they're in Nottingham trying to save _my _little sister and fight off the sheriff," He ranted quickly, rolling his eyes at her.

"What are you talking about 'trying' Robin? It's us; we always succeed." Came a voice from behind the tree.

"Allan." Robin exclaimed, trying to get out of the ropes still binding him to the large oak.

"Calm yourself, Robin." Djaq soothed. Marian kneeled over her husband and quickly untied the ropes. He pushed himself up and ran towards Allan, who was carrying a very dazed looking Lizzy in his arms.

"We need to get her inside," Will instructed and began leading them all inside the camp, Allan still carrying Lizzy while Robin watched over closely. She was laid down on the closest bunk before Djaq returned to fuss over her.

"I'm fine." Lizzy muttered weakly, swiping at the hand that reached to feel her forehead.

"She has a fever still. I need to break it before it gets too strong." The healer told them. "Find me some cool water and clean wash rags, Will. Marian," the lady rushed to her side. "I need a clean knife, a needle and some paste from my cabinet." They both rushed off quickly to do their tasks.

"Really, I'm fine. I just want to sleep." Lizzy said, her eyes drifting shut. She gasped when Djaq smacked her cheeks gently.

"No, you must not sleep; not yet. Let me get your fever down," Djaq begged and ordered at the same time. She began to untie Lizzy's tunic when she noticed the four men still just standing in the doorway. "Marian and Will will stay to help. Everyone else, out!" She spoke clearly to be sure everyone heard her. Robin, Much, Allan and John nodded and began to walk out, Robin stealing one last glance at his sister lying ill on the bed.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Much asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Robin, Allan and Little John all sent him a glare.

"Will you shut it?" Allan finally snapped.

"I was just wondering. Pardon me. And if my concern annoys you, then you can just….jigger-off!" Much retorted. He laughed triumphantly to himself at the end.

"Jigger? That is the second time you have said that to me since Lizzy arrived and I still have no idea what you're talking about." Allan complained, still glaring furiously at the silly man.

"Well, that's your problem, not mine." Much declared as he stirred the 'chicken' soup he had decided to make in his anxious state.

"Will you both just be _quiet_?"Little John demanded, banging his staff into the ground. Much and Allan both shot him glares before sitting back more.

"It's just like with Marian. When she was stabbed…" Robin suddenly digressed. "I haven't seen Lizzy for years and I'm putting her in so much danger by letting her be here, with us." He continued. By then, the three other men were watching him intently.

"She'll be fine," Allan cut in.

"But it's my fault." Robin spoke quietly. "I shouldn't have let her join the gang. I should have sent her off to Germany to stay with the count or something." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and hair.

"She wouldn't have left and you know it," Much said with a smile. "And you definitely couldn't have made her."

"I am her brother," Robin countered.

"So?" Allan asked. "Marian is your wife and she never listens to anything you tell her." Robin looked up at him coldly; Little John chuckled in the background.

"She is hurt and it's my fault. After she gets better, I am sending a letter to the count and she will be on her way to Germany." Robin said, showing he would take no more argument.

"She'll never go," Much softly called in a sing-song voice.

"She will!" Robin snapped, daring anyone to challenge him. The group fell silent again as they waited for news of the young girl they had just been discussing.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Your fever is going down. Wait a little before you decide to sleep." Djaq advised the young girl, finally taking the wet and now warm rag off of her forehead.

"Hmm…where's Robin?" Lizzy mumbled as Marian checked her wrist bandages one last time before deciding they were alright.

"Outside with the others." Will answered, washing off Djaq's knife.

"Do you want me to bring him in?" Marian asked Lizzy, noticing how her eyelids were drooping. She received a sleepy nod in return and she got up, cleaning around her area.

"We will be out momentarily," Djaq told Marian as she walked past. Marian simply nodded and began the short trek to the kitchen.

She sighed sadly when she saw the sight before her in the small kitchen. Robin had his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he stared worriedly at the floor. Much and Allan were glaring at each other every once in a while, muttering insults under their breath. Little John was the only one who looked remotely calm.

"Robin," Marian called softly upon entering the kitchen. He looked up, standing stiffly. He looked like he was waiting to be shot, the equivalent to being told his little baby sister was gone forever. "She wants to talk to you." She finished calmly, smiling warmly at him.

Robin nodded, letting out a shuddering breath. He brushed past her, giving her hand a hard squeeze, which she returned wholeheartedly. Marian sat down wearily in the spot he had just vacated, eyeing the so called soup Much was making.

"How is she?" Allan wondering, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Her fever is going down and she didn't have too many wounds, thank goodness. Hopefully with rest, she will be fine." She answered him, giving him a smile like she had given Robin.

"I'll kill Guy for this," Allan declared under his breath, grinding his teeth together in frustration. Marian looked up at him, finally noticing the fury in his face.

_I hope Robin doesn't figure out how they feel,_ she thought wearily. She looked over at Little John and met his eyes, nodding when they held the same conclusion as hers.

"Much, when will the food be done?" Djaq asked as she came into the kitchen.

"In a little while," was the glum reply. Djaq just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Marian.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin counted each step as he walked, his thoughts trying to keep his feet pinned in one place.

_What if it happens again and I lose her? Could I bear parting with my sister again?_ He mind kept questioning over and over.

"Robin." He looked up at the call of his voice.

"Yes, Will," He answered, relieved to see the carpenter. He needed a friend right now.

"How are you doing? How is everyone doing?" Will asked trying to be gentle with his leader, knowing anything could set him off.

"I'll be fine as soon as I see my sister," Robin replied. Will nodded and shifted slightly. "Is there anything else?" Robin asked, noticing the shifting right away.

Will looked up and sighed. "I don't want to upset you, especially at a time such as this one, but I think you need to understand…" he trailed off, taking in his leader's confused face.

"What do I need to understand, Will?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I think Lizzy might be taking a liking to…Allan." Will said, looking for a reaction in Robin.

His leader didn't move, was frozen in time with a scowl on his face. Will watched him silently, curiosity displayed on his face.

"Robin," the young carpenter called, waving his hand in front of Robin's face. Robin snapped out of is stupor and waved Will off before continuing on his way towards the bunks.

Will stood there for a moment before shaking his head and starting towards the kitchen to join the others for dinner.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Lizzy was waiting somewhat impatiently for her brother. She was trying hard to fend off the sleep that threatened to take her over. She just needed to speak with Robin, just for a moment. Her thoughts drifted off to another member of the gang and she smiled as she pictured his twinkling hazel eyes staring back at her.

"Lizzy," her name was called, forcing her to open her eyes and slowly look over at the caller. She smiled as she watched her brother pull a stool towards the bed.

"Robin," She answered, sleepily noting the frown lines that creased his normally happy face. He leaned down after he had sat and gently brushed the hair from her eyes.

"How are you, little sister?" He asked, taking her small hand in his, noting how it felt calloused and worked from her years training and in the Holy Land.

"Oh, trust me. I'll live." She joked; happy he was taking her illness so well. "Do you know what this reminds me of?" She suddenly asked.

He shook his head, standing from the stool to gently sit on the side of the bunk. "No. What?"

She smiled again and closed her eyes as if trying to drag the memory from the depths in her mind.

"The winter that Aunt Meredith came to visit. I remember what a little she thought I was. And I was only ten." Lizzy recalled, picturing the white blanket of snow common in Locksley in winter.

"Oh yes," Robin chuckled, squeezing her hand in his. "She thought you were quite the little beastly child in your trousers, always playing in the mud and snow with us boys. I can still remember what she told mother and father. 'That girl will never get a husband. No man would want to marry such a woman that can hunt and fight with the men.' She knew you so well." He mused over the memory, noting how much had changed.

"Yes, of course. She didn't understand me what-so-ever. And then I decided to show her how little I cared what she thought and how truly barbaric I could be." She paused, opening her eyes and smiling at her brother again.

"You fell in the river from the oak we always used to climb." He finished. He could still see the look on his father's face as the old man cared the drenched and small body into the house.

"You sat by my bed for so long, just holding my hand like you are now. I remember the few times I woke. You looked so much older than you were. At fourteen you looked much like an old man, carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders." Lizzy sighed and gave his hand another squeeze.

"Yes, well you are my baby sister," Robin told her with a wide grin, watching her eyelids fall, ruining the glare she had attempted to give him. Her breathing began to even out, feeling her hand relax in his as she let the darkness take her.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

_Allan's POV:_

I could hear Robin's footsteps coming closer as Much handed me my soup. We all looked up as he entered and took his seat next to Marian.

"How is she?" Djaq wondered, looking prepared to go to Lizzy's side immediately. I watched carefully as Robin shrugged.

"She'll be fine after she gets some well deserved rest," he answered. I hadn't taken a bite of my food, choosing to watch Robin as more questions about his sister came up.

He seemed to be aware of my staring, throwing glances at me. I looked away, feeling like I had betrayed them again.

It wasn't like I was betraying them all now. No; the only people was betraying was myself and Robin. This time, however, it was for something for powerful and more important than all the money in the world.

Love.

The word hung in my mind, causing me to look down and frown into the fire. Love? Me, Allan A Dale, in love? It was something I had never experienced before, something I had never pictured myself experiencing. And it hurt. So bad.

The next time I looked up, I caught Robin staring at me, looking as if he could read every thought in my head at that moment.

It was then that I realized that I, Allan A Dale, outlaw and lady's man, was in love. And that thought scared me more than anything else, more than death itself, shaking me to the bone.

What was I going to do?

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post. School and life and stuff. I've been meaning to post, but then every day I kept falling asleep (something very strange for me after school) so my mom decided to figure out what's up and it turns out I'm lacking iron or something like that so I'm anemic and I got to take vitamins so I've been trying to get back into the groove of things. I hope everything is going well for all of you.

About this chapter: I know it was kind of a slow chapter because there was no adventure, but this was a development chapter. Mostly I wrote this to help progress Allan and Lizzy's relationship. I hope it's not too boring or anything.

About reviews: Ok, I love all of you so much and I'm happy you're reading so I please, please, please, practically begging you to leave a review and tell me what you think. It's important for an author to know what all of his or her readers think. So just click the little button, anonymous or whatever. Thanks.

Now on to thanking those that do review:

X-uRbAn PiXiE-X--Yes…Yay for Lizzy/Allan. And Robin is crazy to argue with that crazy woman. To be honest, she scares me a bit. I know everyone seems to hate Guy, but I think there really is a good side to him and I really want to bring it out a bit more in this story. Thanks for the review and keep them coming!

Knight Vampire--Yeah, school sucks sometimes. Yeah I felt that if Robin tried to order Marian to do something, you guys would find it funny because, I mean seriously, it's Marian. Again, I really want to give Guy that side of him that we never really see because I do think, however mean he is, he deserves the chance to be seen as a somewhat good guy. Thank you for the review and keep it up because it makes crazy, emotional days brighter.

Thanks again guys and please hit the little review button down there. It isn't that hard.

Much loves and good lucks for those starting school or jobs.

IS15


	12. Bend and Snap

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sisters':_

_It was then that I realized that I, Allan A Dale, outlaw and lady's man, was in love. And that thought scared me more than anything else, more than death itself, shaking me to the bone._

_What was I going to do?_

* * *

_The next day at the castle…_

"Now, Gisbourne, how do you expect me to get information on the king without a prisoner?!" The sheriff could have been heard miles away. Gisbourne cringed as her stood in front of the sheriff's desk.

"My lord, I—"

"No, Gisbourne. We had her. We had her and yet you let her get away," the sheriff was still yelling. "She's with that idiotic brother of hers and we can't get her back. I hope you're happy." Sheriff Vaisey sat own in a huff and glared at his manservant.

"My lord, I do apologize that she got away, but we have more pressing matters to consider," Guy tried to argue calmly. "Prince John and his guest will arrive this afternoon." He sighed inwardly as this news seemed to perk the sheriff up.

"You're right Gizzy," Sir Guy grimaced at his nickname. "Go make sure the preparations are ready." He waved Guy off.

Guy bowed and walked out silently, wishing his job could be easier.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"How much longer am I going to be confined to this bed?" Lizzy grumbled, gritting her teeth. It had been three days since the gang had rescued her and her silly brother had scarcely let her move.

"When I say you can." Robin answered curtly. She glared at him, thinking of ways to trick him into letting her up.

"I believe it will be Djaq's decision as to when you get up, Lisbeth," Marian intervened, knowing neither sibling would give into the other. She looked at Robin pointedly, rolling her eyes when he smiled brightly at her.

"When will Djaq and Will get back form town?" Lizzy asked, feeling like her brother and sister-in-law were ignoring her.

"In a bit," Robin mumbled. She had been up for hours, asking and begging to be let out of bed and it was starting to get to him.

Lizzy sighed loudly and leaned back against the wall roughly. She started clicking her tongue, completely out of ideas as to what to do.

Robin stared at his sister, annoyed at the sound she was making. E breathed a sigh of relief when he heard voices and the sounds of shoes making their way into the camp.

"Oh Djaq, Thank God," Lizzy cried, throwing her hands up happily when the Saracen walked into the camp. "Or Allah if you prefer." She added, thinking of the healer's culture.

"I can see you wish to get up and around," Djaq commented, smiling at Lizzy's comment. She watched as Lizzy bounced slightly on the bunk, prepared o throw herself out of the bed.

"You have no idea," the young girl replied, glaring at Robin out of the corner of her eye. He just grinned wickedly at her.

"Well, you have my permission to get up and do whatever you please." Djaq told her. She laughed when Lizzy immediately jumped off the bunk, forgetting her state of undress. Will blushed as he saw the girl only had on night clothes.

"Um, Lizzy…" Robin trailed off, looking at Will, who was looking intently at his shoes. "You should, uh, put a few clothes on first." He finished, causing Lizzy to look down at her clothes and gasp. She clutched at the blanket from the bed.

"I'll…go do that," She said, scooting back towards the bunk, not looking at anyone.

"Yeah, we'll just," Will begin, looking over at his wife. He nodded at her before making his way past Lizzy to the kitchen, Robin following behind him after a kiss to Marian's forehead.

"That was embarrassing," Lizzy told the women left behind. They both chuckled softly before nodding at her and following their husbands.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Why does Robin always make me work with you two?" Allan whined to Much and Little John.

"Because he thinks it's funny, that's why. Master enjoys torturing me for his own joy," Much rambled. John and Allan both rolled their eyes. "He is so horrible sometimes. And you know he let Will and Djaq work together, which is completely unfair. They probably spent the entire time 'looking for honey'. Stupid euphemisms." He continued, not taking notice to how his companions were giving him annoyed glares. "And to add on to that, he is keeping Lizzy in bed all the time. Poor, poor girl. I always liked her when we were youn—"

"Much, shut up!" Allan cried, grabbing at his own brown locks, prepared to rip his hair out. John just sighed loudly.

Much look incrediously at Allan, stopping his progress back towards the camp. "Well excuse me," He cried, waving his hands in the air. He stomped after the two of them, hands on hips.

"Idiot," Allan mumbled. They reached the camp quickly, Allan and John silent while Much muttered to himself, glaring at the backs of their heads.

The door was open, so they entered heedless of who was inside. Allan immediately made his way toward the back room, with the bunks, stripping his dirty tunic off as he went. When he looked up as he walked in the door way, he stopped dead in his tracks, dazed and surprised at the sight before him.

Lizzy had her back to him, pants and undershirt on. Scars littered the parts of her back that he could see, crossing each other and creating a strange design that he couldn't finish. This was nothing like seeing her swim in the lake. She was glorious and she had no idea what she did to him.

Lizzy grabbed her tunic off the bunk, pulling it over her head and tightening the strings. She turned slowly as she laced it up.

Allan's heart froze as her eyes met his. He watched her mouth open and close a few times, as if she were trying to say something. He felt his control snap as he threw his dirty shirt aside and closed the space in between them.

Lizzy stood frozen as he placed his hands gently on the sides of her head and pulled her lips up to meet his.

The kiss was not rough, but passion sparked around the two, sizzling and popping in the air. As the kiss progress, Lizzy dropped her hands from the strings of her tunic and circled her right hand to Allan's back and her left to the base of his neck. His hands found their way to her hips and hair, holding her body completely against his.

It ended as quickly as it had started, leaving them both flushed and panting. They stared into each other's eyes, refusing to break contact so soon.

Allan raised his hand to her face, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Lizzy," He whispered before pulling her close and resting his cheek on her hair, breathing in her scent.

Lizzy's heart beat wildly in her chest. No one had described Allan as a passionate person. Djaq had told her that he was a good man and Marian had described him as loyal. But this, this man in front of her showed more compassion and love to her than anyone had ever dared. Her thoughts trailed to Robin momentarily, wondering how he would react if he saw them like this or found out about what had just taken place. She pushed the thoughts away, choosing to focus on Allan and memorizing his scent as she clinged to him.

They both looked up at the sound of footsteps coming their way and immediately broke apart. Lizzy grabbed his fallen tunic and set it in with the other dirty clothes as he hastily pulled on a new one. They stayed a good many feet away from each other, trying to calm their wild hearts.

Will walked into the back room and stopped. He saw the flush of his friends' cheeks and looked back and forth between the two of them. Something clicked in his brain and his mouth formed a silent 'Oh' before he backed out slowly.

Lizzy and Allan waited to Will was out of sight before both flopping onto separate bunks and staring at each other. Silence surrounded them as they sat there, both waiting for the other to say something.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it took longer for me to post this. I've been so freaking busy with school. My teachers are really enjoying giving us homework. It sucks to be a junior. Ok, back to the story. I hope you guys liked this part because it took so, so, so, so, so long for me to write. I wasn't sure when I wanted Allan and Lizzy to kiss for the first time, so I was having issues decided what would happen. I also realize that the chapter is kind of short, but I've been having some serious writer's block. The other story I'm writing, which isn't posted yet, is like 40 pages long. That story has just had ideas coming out from everywhere, but this one is killing me. I will post as soon as I can though so don't worry.

Now on to my wonderful reviewers:

Genievieve05--I'm glad you liked the history. I like that kind of stuff too. Always make me think the characters are a lot more real. Thanks for the great review. Keep it up!

KatGirlMeow--Much and Allan are hilarious to write together and of course they are also a lot of fun to write because I can do just about anything I want to with them. And Allan is adorable, definitely in a man whorish kind of way. That's why he is my favorite. Thank you so much for the review and keep them coming!

X-uRbAn PiXiE-X--I always pictured that if BBC did ever make Allan fall in love, that he would be out of his mind scared, so that's how I wrote it. Poor man that he is. Although I guess a lot of men could feel that way about being in love. Don't those vitamins suck? My mom has been making me take so many because she doesn't want me to have health problems later in life and I'll tell you, I hate it. Thank you for being such an avid reader and reviewer.

Ok, seriously, as many hits as this story gets, I should be seeing more reviews. So please just take the time, anonymous or not, to review and tell me what you think, even if you hate it. Reviews make me smile. And get your friends to review too!

Thanks loves, IS15


	13. The Best Day

_Previously on 'Of Sheriffs and Sisters':_

_Will walked into the back room and stopped. He saw the flush of his friends' cheeks and looked back and forth between the two of them. Something clicked in his brain and his mouth formed a silent 'Oh' before he backed out slowly._

_Lizzy and Allan waited to Will was out of sight before both flopping onto separate bunks and staring at each other. Silence surrounded them as they sat there, both waiting for the other to say something._

* * *

Will walked back out to the fire, smiling widely for his two friends. He was startled when a pair of arms came around his waist.

"Why are you so happy looking?" Djaq questioned, leaning against his back. He turned to her and kissed her forehead.

"Just happy, my love," She looked up at him confused, but nodded. "Just happy.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Robin watched Djaq and Will interact. Marian was leaning up against him, telling Little John old stories. He looked around and noticed the absence of Allan and his sister at the fire. Deciding to find them, he made to get up, Marian grabbed his hand.

"She's eighteen," was all she said before she snuggled into his side to talk more with the others. Robin decided that she was right and stayed, listening to the stories being told.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Lizzy and Allan sat across from each other, saying nothing. They sent occasional glances at each other, but tried to avoid direct eye contact. Neither had spoken since Will had interrupted them. The silence was deafening.

"Allan,"

"Lizzy,"

They both laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension. Allan motioned for her to continue.

"Allan…" She sighed. "I don't know what to say."

Silence returned and the two continued to sit there. Suddenly, Allan stood and walked towards her. He kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin, kissing her lips lightly. "We both want this. So, there's nothing to say. Just let it happen."

Lizzy nodded and then smirked wickedly before pulling him by the collar and connected their mouths yet again.

Allan broke the kiss first. "So is that a yes?"

"We'll try." Lizzy conceded. Allan laughed happily and pulled her to him for a fierce hug. "I'm glad that makes you so happy, because you get to tell Robin."

The hold on her was immediately gone.

"I beg your pardon?" Allan looked slightly scared. "Me? Tell Robin about this? About _us_?" Lizzy just nodded, smirking. "Now I'm not sure about that. This just started. Do you really want me to die so early in our relationship?"

Lizzy laughed and kissed his cheek. "Do you want me to do it?" She asked. "Personally, I think Robin would think you quite brave for standing up against him. You just have to show him that you aren't afraid of him." Allan sighed, and gave Lizzy a face. "Or maybe I should be the one to tell him."

"Maybe…" Allan paused in thought. "Maybe we should wait to tell Robin. Just until this adventure with the sheriff blows over." Lizzy nodded. His idea wasn't too bad, but I Robin found out before they told him, then…well, it's Robin.

"Okay."

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"…that was the first time Robin ever said he would never marry me." Marian said, glancing at her husband with a smile. "One of the only times he said that. Lizzy smacked you pretty hard with that stick didn't she?"

Robin smiled at the memory and weaved his fingers through hers. "Yes. And with a tree branch no less. She really wanted me to marry you so she could have you as her 'sister.'"

"That I did," Lizzy exclaimed, joining everyone at the fire. "You were just too stubborn so I had to knock _some_ sense into you."

Little John laughed loudly and pulled the youngest Locksley to him, giving her a tight, yet short squeeze.

"I'm not being funny, but where's my dinner?" Allan asked, sitting in the circle beside Lizzy, who picked up a bowl and put some soup into it. "Ah, my favorite…squirrel."

Robin laughed with the others as Much rambled on and on about how it was chicken. Things were good. For now at least.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Gisbourne, is everything ready for our guests this afternoon?" The sheriff asked as he fed one of his birds. Gisbourne was standing in the corner, brooding and watching.

"Yes, my lord," Guy responded. "The messenger arrived an hour ago and from what he said, Prince John should arrive shortly."

The sheriff smiled and moved to look out the window. "Perhaps you are correct, Gizzy. It looks as if our guests have arrived."

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Ah, Prince John. How lovely to see you," Sheriff Vaisey remarked, bowing lowly. "I trust you had an excellent trip?"

Prince John smiled and nodded. "Of course. And I hope that everything is in order, my old friend." The two men shared a knowing smirk.

"Of course. Now, where is this cousin of yours?"

The coachman helped a young woman out of the carriage. She looked around, taking in her new surroundings.

"This, sheriff, is my dearest cousin, Elaine. Elaine, this is my good friend, Sheriff of Nottingham, Vaisey and his manservant, Sir Guy of Gisbourne." The Prince took her hand and led her to the two men. She nodded graciously and was amused when the sheriff kissed her hand.

"Madame, whilst you stay here, Sir Guy will be at your disposal. Do with him as you wish." She smiled kindly at the old man before turning to her cousin.

"I would like to see the town if that is alright?" She asked, pouting slightly.

"Sir Guy shall escort you." The prince remarked. Elaine smiled at her new escort and took the arm he offered and the two began to walk into town.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update this! I got stuck on another story that isn't up here yet and then I got writers block with this one until one day, I just started writing. I hope you guys enjoy what I did with this chapter. Yes, I have officially decided to turn it into a Guy/OC as well, just because sometimes I feel bad for the man and all his loneliness. That relationship will only be on the side, though it may come in handy later in the story.

Reviews: Just make sure that if you like something or even if you hate something, that you try to review because reviews make my day that much brighter.

Now to thanking the reviewers:

XxScarlettPrincessxX---Thanks. It's really nice to hear that someone likes what you're writing. I love Marian's defiance of Robin and I knew that if he did have a sister, she would be that way too. Thank you for the great review and keep them coming.

Jessie---Happy to know you liked it. Ok, so in all truth, I've never been kissed, so I just wrote it how I figured it would be. What can I say? I'm a Romanticist. Thanks, and I hope you like the new chapter.

X-uRbAn PiXiE-X---Sorry you had to go back to school. I'm happy because mine is almost over! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the past chapters. Thanks again for the reviews.

KatGirlMeow---I'm not going to share my story secrets just yet. You'll just have to wait and see…*smirks evilly*. Thanks for keeping up and reviewing. It means a lot.

Atlantean Pineapple---I personally think Guy's nickname is hilarious and it makes me smile whenever it gets used, so that's why I put it in there. Glad you liked it. Keep the reviews coming.

BloomingDahlia16---Well, I'm happy you have an account now. And thanks for keeping up with the story. I like Allan too. It must be the bad boy thing. Who could resist? . Hope you liked this chapter and review it as well.

PetiteDiable---The kiss took forever for me to write and to figure out if I wanted to write it. Decisions, decisions.

Ithilya---Thanks. Sorry it took so long. Been busy. Keep reviewing. Thanks.

Bluephoenix65069---Thanks…I think. Well, I hope you continue to think it's good because that's what I like to hear.

Katieee345---Thanks a lot. I'm not sure about it being the best but I thank you for the compliment. Keep reading!

Ok, so please try and review. It literally takes maybe a minute and I really like getting reviewed.

Loves,

IS15


End file.
